Happy Valentine's Day
by meryswanhook
Summary: Killian surprises Emma on Valentine's Day


When she woke up, she immediately felt the emptiness next to her. Killian wasn't there. She mumbled something unintelligible at the same time she instinctively reached for him, as if she had forgotten that he wasn't there. Emma didn't find him, although she touched something. She opened her eyes slowly, letting them to get used to the intense light that was entering through the open curtains. She saw something red in the corner of her eye. She followed that red path, what the hell is that? she thought, when she was interrupted by her handsome husband's body. He was almost naked, with only his boxers on. He had a huge and bright smile and his blue eyes shined with the sun light.

-Killian? - she mumbled, confused.

-Good morning, love- he leaned towards her and gave her a light kiss on the cheek -happy Valentine's day.

-What? - she was still asleep, she needed her morning coffee to understand what was going on. Killian laughed in that beautiful way that sent chills over her body. She turned so she was lying on her back and she looked at him. Killian reached for her right, where he should have been lying next to her, and picked a bouquet of red roses.

-Roses for the most beautiful and amazing woman. The best wife and the best mother.

She sat up straight, the sheets falling off her body. She hadn't remembered that she was naked underneath them, so a chill went all over her body.

-They are beautiful. But you didn't have to do this, Killian- she picked the bouquet with a hand while putting the other on the back of his neck, reaching for him.

-I know that. But I wanted to- he leaned on, brushing his lips with hers -I love you so much, Emma. I would go to the moon and back if you asked so.

-I love you too- she kissed him, hard. The kiss began sloppy and sweet, but it grew into a passionate one, that had Emma moaning when he ran his tongue over her lower lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth, allowing him in while her hand loosened the grip on the flowers, that were rapidly abandoned on the side of the bed, and hold his waist. Her other hand was stroking his soft hair. His only hand was all over her, caressing her thighs until he reached her waist, running it along her torso to her breasts. When the coldness of his hook met her breast, she let a soft moan escape her mouth. He grinned in their kiss and continued stroking her body. Eventually, he started pulling her towards the bed, so she ended up lying in it again. Killian stopped their kiss and put the roses away in the nightstand. Then, he was on top of her.

-Just one question- she said between kisses, running her fingers along her back -were are- kiss- those things you said- kiss -about this day?- he continued going down her jaw and the side of her neck, leaving her mouth unattended -you said you found all this valentine's day crap silly. Why having a day dedicated to love if you must cherish your special someone every day? - she said that between moans, opening her legs so he could be between them more comfortable. Emma was burning. Every kiss sent shivers to that place between her thighs and her core was throbbing. She could sense Killian in that place, all big and ready for her, as she was for him. She started moving, rubbing their more intimate parts, needing that friction there to ease her ache.

-That is true- he stopped the kisses to look at her in the eye -but I know how busy you have been lately. Being the sheriff with lots of paperwork and taking care of Hope, waiting for her to start talking. You want to be sure to be there when she says her first word as no one was there when you said yours. I want this day to be all for you and for you to forget the stress.

Emma pulled Killian towards her and kissed his lips with love and passion -I love you, Killian Jones.

-And I you, Emma Swan- he added.

-Swan-Jones- corrected with a sweet smile.

-Aye. Sorry love- he brushed his nose with hers while he gently cupped her cheek, looking deeply in her eyes, rubbing his thumb along her lower lip. She raised her head so she could kiss him again, when loud cries interrupted them.

-Speaking of which…- she murmured in his lips. Killian laughed at the statement, making her laugh too. His chest hair tickled her beasts with the movement, and she shivered.

-I'll go get her. Put on some clothes and see you downstairs- he offered, sitting up on his legs. She got up too, nodding.

Emma went to their wardrobe and picked a comfy red robe. She liked having breakfast in her pajamas before jumping to the shower and getting ready for the new day. Also, she had to breastfeed Hope so, why dressing up? With only that garment and nothing underneath it, she shivered, remembering how good Killian's hands felt all over her body. She remembered their lovemaking from last night, always sweet and tender with a bit of that Captain Hook roughness. With a bright smile and those thoughts in her head, she walked towards the nightstand and picked the bouquet of roses. She smelled them, happy. She had the best and most adorable husband a woman could ask. He was always taking care of her and their baby girl. Each day she found adorable how sweetly he treated their daughter. Hope, with her big baby blue eyes, the same as her father's, that cute smile and her chubby cheeks, looked at her father with adoration. He could always make her laugh, and she knew that. No matter what had happened, if her tooth ache, she had hit herself or she was hungry, the moment she saw her father, she would calm in a second. She was her father's little girl, that's for sure. Emma loved seeing them together, and loved hearing them that moment. Killian was in her nursery, at the other side of the corridor. Hope was no longer crying but giggling to whatever nonsense Killian was doing. That was their daily routine. Hope normally woke up crying, hungry and tired of being in her crib alone, asking for her parent's love. The moment Killian heard her, he would wake up and go to her. Sometimes, if it was too early, he would bring her to their bed and cradled her between them.

She put her hair in a messy bun and with the flowers in her left hand, she went downstairs.

The blonde started the coffee maker and standing on her tiptoes, she reached for a vase in the cupboard where she could put the roses in water. The robe was short and standing like that with her arm raised, the hem of it was rubbing her ass.

-So sexy- Killian's voice groaned behind her. She smiled mischievously and turned around to see her husband with a cheeky grin holding their daughter, who was biting some stuffed animal, in his arms. Her smile turned into a sweet one and she reached her arms to hold her baby.

-Good morning Hopey- she said in her baby voice, one that she never thought possible using, but now was her favorite way of talking to Hope. The baby girl babbled something, looking at her mummy with her eyes opened. Emma kissed the top of her head and hugged her -I love you baby girl- she could be with her like that all day. Snuggling with her in the couch, so close to her chest and feeling her heart pumping. The little giggles and babbles. Stroking her short and blonde curls, the same as hers. Seeing how she wrapped her index finger with her tiny hand. And Killian could watch her two girls all day. She loved the sweet side of Emma, one that she only showed at home with the two of them (plus Henry). His wife and daughter were the most beautiful and precious and gorgeous girls he has ever laid eyes on.

-Go and feed her while I make breakfast- Killian walked past her to the cooker.

-You? Cooking? - she used her sassy tone, making him laugh.

-Oh, come on, love. I know how to make French toasts. You need to have a little faith in me.

-Okay- she surrendered, going to the living room with Hope still in her arms -just don't burn the house down, please. I quite like it. You and Henry did a good job picking it- Killian rolled his eyes to his wife's words but didn't answer her, listening how she laughed instead. While he took a pan and the ingredients he would need, he heard Emma's voice talking to Hope.

-Come on, baby, it's time to eat- Emma said to Hope, sitting comfortable in the couch. She loosened the robe and freed her breast. She put Hope closer to her nipple and she sucked it immediately -are you hungry, aren't you, baby? - she cooed, tickling her in her belly and she giggled -that's it, baby.

Emma watched as Hope sucked gladly. The little baby had a little smile on her lips, making the dimples on her cheeks visible. Emma thought she was adorable.

Both sitting at the table, with their plates with food in front of them, they ate calmly. They had time until they had to go to the sheriff's station, so they enjoyed their breakfast as a little family. Hope was sat on her tall chair, playing with some of her toys, or rather biting them. The food Killian made for them was good, tasty as Emma complimented him. Killian was still getting used to some of this world's devices. He now knew how to use a cell phone (talking phone), the TV (magic box) and he also still had trouble using the computer and the household appliances. And let's not talk about cooking. He's burnt more dishes in four years that Emma in her whole life, and she wasn't as good at cooking either. But at least, he's learned to cook some little things, and they were always delicious.

-I've made reservations- Killian said suddenly -at that fancy Italian restaurant you like so much -we have them at 8 p.m. We'll leave Hope before with Granny's and she'll look after her tonight.

-Oh but look at you. You are totally a 21st century man, knowing how to make reservations- Emma laugh, taking his hand on hers -thank you baby.

-Of course, I know how to make them. I have the best teacher.

Standing in front of the wardrobe, she was looking at her clothes, not deciding what to wear. Pants, skirt or dress? Heels? Something sexy or classy? Then, she noticed a dress hanging in the corner. She bought it before knowing she was pregnant and she never had the chance to wear it, not fitting in it with her big bump. Will she fit in now? She picked it. It was nice. With long sleeves, it was a short dress, mid-thigh. She could wear tights to stop the cool air hitting her legs. But first, she had to try it on. After her pregnancy, she returned to her normal size, although it was true that she had gain some weight. It was normal, she had been carrying a human being inside her for nine months. Then, she had to decide in what she wanted to wear underneath that dress. Some sexy lingerie? Nothing? Killian will love if I wear some nice and sexy set of undergarments. She opted for the black one.

Since Hope was born, those dates were not as often as before. They were so busy with their newborn, that at the end of the day they were very tired to do something cute outside only the two of them. They preferred staying at home, snuggling in the couch watching TV, or making out, until they were interrupted with Hope's cries. She didn't want Hope out of her sight, and let's not talk about Killian. He didn't want her in somebody else's arms, not even her fathers. He wanted to hold her every hour of every day, and to be honest, Emma couldn't blame him. Nevertheless, having a night out just for them was cute and what she needed. A little distraction from their busy lives. A fancy candlelight dinner, some wine, more than usual just to make her a little tipsy and maybe a stroll to the docks, a shared bottle of rum in the Jolly Roger's helm just before returning home to endure, as Killian would call them, most enjoyable activities. The thought of that had Emma smiling and blushing. Whatever, only dressing up just for him was nice.

-Can I interrupt…? - the rest of the question was interrupted by Killian's sigh when he saw her, dressed in a dark and short green dress -woman, you are a vision- she blushed again, looking at her through the mirror's reflection.

-You don't look as bad yourself.

-I know. Just look at me. I can't help being devilishly handsome- he had a cocky smile as he raised his eyebrows.

-The pirate I know- she sighed, rolling her eyes and giggling.

-The pirate you love- corrected Killian, hugging her from behind. She leaned in her chest, enjoying the way his body felt in hers, his hand and hook over her stomach, sending shivers through her spine. That man made things to her body.

-Would you let me continue with my makeup and hair or are you going to stand like that all night? You don't want to be late, do you?

-Aye, aye, Captain- he joked, pressing a kiss on her cheek, before moving away of his wife.

They left Hope at Granny's and they continued their walk to the restaurant. The best part of living in a small town was that everything was near so you could only walk everywhere. The night was chilly, but nothing that a coat couldn't handle. They held hands until they reached the restaurant. There, they sat at a table in a corner. In that place there were other couples that had decided to spend that day the same way as them.

-Did you have a good day? - Killian asked, grabbing Emma's hand in his. Killian spent the morning at the station with Emma, but the afternoon he went with Hope to the docks. As he said, his baby girl deserved to enjoy a Valentine's day too, but with him. So, after her afternoon nap, they went together to the Jolly Roger and spent their afternoon sailing. Emma was in awe with that.

-Really good, but I missed you and Hope.

-We missed you too, love. But now you have me all to yourself- his brow raised instantly and looked at her grinning.

-You are silly- he shuddered as he couldn't do anything to deny that -was Hope okay with you?

He smiled remembering his littlest girl and their afternoon together -She was. She spent almost the whole time giggling and staring at everything. She has a little pirate inside her, you know?

-Like father, like daughter- they both laughed and then Emma looked at Killian with loving eyes. She loved that man with her whole heart, and she loved his relationship with Hope. She knew that her little girl was loved by both of his parents. Emma remembered how Killian was when she first met him. Selfish, arrogant and rude. With a desire of revenge. Now, he was far away of being that man. Who could have ever believed that the fearsome pirate Captain Hook would be a loving husband and a caring father? She couldn't, but now he was standing in front on her and she was that lucky wife.

-Penny for your thoughts?

She immediately blushed. She was staring and he could tell so -I was thinking about you.

-Really? And what were you thinking?

-As if you didn't know.

Two can play a game, he thought, putting his chin in his hand -Let me guess. You were thinking in how amazing I am. And that I am devilishly handsome, of course.

She rolled her eyes, laughing -Of course. But also- she looked at him in the eye, grinning mischievously. Emma ran her fingers up his hook and arm, that was resting in the table -I was thinking in what we will do later, at home. We will be alone, you know? With the house all for ourselves.

He grunted. He wasn't expecting that. Immediately, images of his Emma were all over his head. Specific images of her lying in bed, with absolutely no clothing -You are a bloody siren, Swan- now, he couldn't wait the moment to get home.

-I'm wearing something special you may like. Let's say it's your Valentine's gift.

He choked with the sip of wine he had just drank -Bloody hell- he mumbled.

-Something wrong, Captain? - she asked innocently. And again, bloody hell, he thought. He moved his head side to side.

-And what is that you are wearing?

-Wouldn't you like to know- she sipped a bit of wine, ignoring Killian's look. In that very moment, the waiter came with their food and the moment of teasing was over. However, Killian had lost his appetite. Or better let's say, his appetite for food, because he was hungry of something else, or someone. He knew Emma's body so well and he could tell she was turned on too, so he decided to play along. He hid his left arm under the table and suddenly, Emma jumped a little. His chilly hook was stroking her knee. And from her knee, it started going up her thigh.

-Killian! - she whispered, feeling the coolness in her inner thigh, so near that part that was burning.

-What is it, love? - he continued eating, as if nothing was happening, as if he didn't have his hook over her thong. Bastard! she thought. Emma recovered her composure and Killian removed his arm from under the table, and they continued eating and talking with no more incidents.

As much as she loved being in the Jolly Roger drinking rum with her captain, she was tired, and the night was getting cooler. He put his arm around her shoulders, and they began walking home. She had her arm around his waist and snuggled into his chest to gain some warm. It has always surprised her how warm he always was, no matter where they were.

The moment they got home, and the door was closed behind them, she was pinned into the door with his hips over hers. His hands on her waist and his lips kissing hers.

-If I remember correctly, I was promised a present. Can I unwrap it now? - he asked roughly, not letting her to answer, but lifting the hem of the dress along her legs till it was around her hips.

-Killian- she moaned when she felt his fingers over her clit.

-You've been teasing me all night. With this short dress, that makes your ass to look better. I could only picture you with your legs spread before me, me between you, me inside you- Emma interrupted him kissing him again, passionately. She needed action, no words. Also, she thought that she would come only with his words if he continued like that.

-Killian. Bed- that was the only thing she could say before kissing him again. Killian touched his thigh, encouraging her to embrace his hips with her legs so he could carry her upstairs.

In their room, he threw her to the bed. He stared at her before leaning down and start removing her dress while he was kissing every inch of skin that he exposed. Her jaw, long neck, her cleavage and then the valley of her breasts. Her stomach. She lifted her hips so he could take off her dress, so she was laying with the black set of lingerie. She was wearing a see-through black lace bra, and a really small thong, which only covered the most essential part, that was attached to the tights with lace garters.

-You are bloody gorgeous, Emma- he admired her, as he always did. He could never tire of the vision Emma Swan was, as she could never tire of his sweet words. With him by her side, she always felt the most beautiful woman in the world.

-Killian, please- she begged. Killian obliged and in a second was over her body again, kissing her fiercely. Meanwhile, Emma began to undress her husband.

Later, they were both lying in bed, naked and sweaty from their lovemaking. Killian had both arms around Emma's thin body, who was curled inside his embrace. Her head was over his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Her hand next to her head, playing with his chest hair.

-Thank you, Killian. This was a really good day- she acknowledged, kissing his chest and turning her head to look him in the eye. He responded smiling.

-I don't need a special day to prove you how much I love you. For me, every day is Valentine's day. And I will love and cherish you every day till my last breath. I love you- she moved so she could kiss him on the lips.

-Love you too- she resumed her position on his chest and closed her eyes, happy.

She had her husband, her adorable daughter. Her family, and she couldn't be happier. She had all she ever wanted. She was not alone any more.

**This is my first fanfic in English, so sorry if there are any mistakes. **

**First, I wanted to thank Heike, my adorable beta reader, who has checked this story before publishing. Love you girl and thank you for your support.**

**I obviously had to write something about my favorite couple in Valentine's Day because I can't help being so extra. I don't really believe in this day, you have to love you partner every day, but it's cute when your special someone surprises you.**

**I hope you enjoy this. Kisses**


End file.
